


Through the Layers

by Cxellover



Series: Doctor and Servant [10]
Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle, The Marketplace Series - Laura Antoniou
Genre: Anal Sex, Butt Plugs, M/M, Master/Slave, Oral Sex, Rope Bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 13:45:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17529833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cxellover/pseuds/Cxellover
Summary: John Watson has been Sherlock Holmes' slave for a number of years now.Just when Sherlock thinks he had his Watson figured out, John surprises him





	Through the Layers

John Watson was not what I expected in my life. 

I had resigned myself to never finding that one who would meet and exceed my expectations. I had found ways to take care of my proclivities with next to no muss nor fuss. There were some minor problems and a couple of time that Mycroft did have to clean up my activities but I was useful to him and we are family.

When Mycroft summoned me to the Diogenes Club, I had an inkling of what waited for me behind the strong oak door of the visitor’s room. I was furious that he, yet again, had gone against my wishes. I can barely keep a plant alive so how could I be responsible for a human being? 

I had not been expecting the man he introduced me to. If you had listed what I liked in a man, Watson was a majority of that. Plus I discovered much to my delight that he had a quick brain and could, for the most part, keep up with me. He had a wealth of knowledge and experience that only made him more valuable to me. 

I now cannot think of my life without him.

Even after all this time, he can still surprise me.

Mycroft had insisted in John’s service for the Marketplace practice where slaves were examined by a physician within the Marketplace. It is much easier when the doctor knows why the servant has bruising or other injuries that could be considered either play or discipline but is not abuse. However if the doctor sees signs of abuse, they will report it to the proper authority within the Marketplace. Going to a regular practice might find the police involved in ways that are not wanted.

I had been helping Lestrade on a case involving multiple poisonings that did not seem to be connected. Most of the persons poisoned held various positions within Her Majesty’s government and had ties with the foreign office. Worries were that someone was trying to destabilize the British Empire. Mycroft had insisted that I give the case my time and energy. 

After all that, it turned out that the guilty party was a sweet shop that had used bad fruit in its confections. No conspiracy or intentional harm but over ripe fruit. The owner was horrified to learn of what happened and promised to be more vigilant on what he put in his goods.

I came in to find Mrs. Hudson waiting for me. She took my coat and hat and said, “Supper will be a bit late. But I believe you have some things to attend to before it.”   
She cocked her head towards the sitting room and winked.

My curiosity was piqued. I took the steps two at a time but paused when I got to the door and composed myself before opening it.

I opened the door and first noticed that the furniture was pushed away from the center of the room. The settee was practically at the door leaving only enough room to open the door.

I slipped in and closed to the door rather annoyed by the position of the furniture.

But my annoyance changed the moment I saw what awaiting me in the middle of the room.

My Watson so carefully trusted up like a Christmas goose and ready for my every whim.

I stood and drank in the visual of the man on his knees with his hands tied behind his back and then attached to the ropes around his legs. A rope harness left his sensitive nipples out for easy play. And the ropes were a lovely red color contrasting with Watson’s skin making him a work of art. There was a red silk scarf wrapped around his head as a blindfold.

I watched as he breathed in and out. His rib cage expand and contract. I watched it pick up as he tried to figure out what was going to happen next. He knew I was in the room but he was listening hard to hear where I was.

I chuckled and watched as his cock thickened at the sound of my voice.

“Ah Watson, you do know what I like,” I said and watched him struggle to attention.

I walked slowly over to him allowing him to hear each footstep as I advanced. His breath quickened with each step.

I stopped in front of him close enough that he could feel the heat radiating off of me onto his sweat coated skin.

I unbuttoned my trousers and watched as he licked his lips in anticipation.

I took my shoe and put it under his balls pressing up compressing them against his body.

He groaned and his cock started leaking a bit.

“Oh now now Watson, we can’t have you go off half cocked now can we?”

I grabbed a piece of leather lace and tied up Watson’s balls and cock in a neat package. His balls were a lovely red purple color and were pulled tight to his body.

I stepped back and admired the panting form in front of me.

I could see he was trying so hard to figure out what I was going to do next and anticipate my needs.

I pulled my member free of my trousers and undergarments where it had been strangling.

Watson opened his mouth almost reflexively.

Oh that was tempting but he was expecting it.

I moved a couple of steps closer and started to stroke my cock. In short order I came all over his face with a lot of my issue going onto his outstretched tongue. 

He licked his lips and what he could get to on his face with his tongue.

I sat down on the footstool and watched him as I recovered.

Each bead of sweat told me a story of want and longing 

Each restricted movement a song of submission.

I sat mesmerized at the beautiful man in front of me who I know is willing to do anything I ask of him.

The only sound in the room was the crackle of the fire and the pants of breath and occasional moans from the bound man in front of me.

I found my cock coming to attention again.

“Ah Watson, what you do to me,” I said as I grabbed his head guiding him onto my cock. 

He worked hard on making me harder to almost the point of exploding again but I pushed him back taking him off balance and he fell to his side mouth open ready for whatever was next.

I undid his arms and legs but left the rope harness on.

With only a few smacks of my hand on his body, I got him in the position I wanted. Head down and ass up. 

I saw that he had prepared himself and there was the glass plug keeping him open for me.

I took the flared base of the plug and working in out and then thrust it back in hard. 

The sounds coming from his mouth were sinful and wanton.

“Brace yourself,” I said as I pulled the plug all the way out. I grab the rope harness on his body and used him for my pleasure. Right before I climaxed, I pulled the bow I had tied on the leather string releasing his balls and cock. I felt him tighten around my cock sending me over the edge. 

We both collapsed onto the floor panting from our efforts.

After a while, I helped him sit up on the footstool and poured him a glass of water from the pitcher on the table.

“Who tied you up?” I asked.

“Mrs. Hudson,” he replied, “She has untapped skills that I thought we might use.”

“You learn something new every day,” I said, “If I didn’t already own her, I would give her a raise.”

Watson smiled and crawled over to me placing his head against my knee, “Were you surprised?”

“Very pleasantly so,” I said as I petting my slave. I could see his eyes getting heavy.

“Come along Watson. It would not be proper for you to fall asleep here,” I said with a chuckle.

I took my property to bed and curled up protectively around him.

As I drifted to sleep I thought, “I really must thank Mycroft for giving me such a treasure.”

“He knows,” mumbled Watson.

“Then I don’t need to tell him,” I said, “Now go to sleep and that’s an order.”

“Yes Master,” he slurred as he fell into the arms of Morpheus.

“Such a good and faithful servant,” I said before succumbing to sleep myself.

**Author's Note:**

> Remember a number of years ago that I told you the first story would be published in an anthology entitled No Safewords II edited by Laura Antonio?
> 
> Three guesses what came out last week. And your first two don't count.
> 
> This is little piece in in celebration of that.
> 
> You can find the book   
> https://www.amazon.com/No-Safewords-2-Stories-Marketplace/dp/1626014892/ref=tmm_pap_swatch_0?_encoding=UTF8&qid=&sr=
> 
> It is a paperback and an e-book.


End file.
